Temper
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: I've always sort of imagined six not to be a morning type of guy... (my first oneshot so please reveiw) rated T because thats what i rate all my fanfics


**Let's see how I do with one shots ay?**

**I don't own gen Rex**

Rex, holiday, Callean and Bobo stood in the lab

"He'll be down any minute..." Rex said unsurely

"You guys have been working nonstop to deal with van kleiss, as soon as he fell asleep we'd lost him" holiday said

"Well someone has to wake him so he can get his report done or white knight is going to chew us out!" Caesar hissed "and I'm not going in there! He doesn't even like me that much!"

"He **hates **me after that incident in china," Callean said

"I went in there last time and he scared the shit out of me!" holiday said

"He won't have any mercy on me!" Bobo said and they all looked at Rex who shook his head

"No" he said

"But you're the only one he won't kill" Caesar said "and you're the only one who is able to protect himself if he explodes"

"I don't want to!" Rex shouted desperately at the adults

"Rex you are doing this" holiday said sternly "even if it kills you"

She grabbed his arm and started dragging him down to sixes room

"It WILL kill me!" Rex said trying to escape her iron grip

"Wake. Him. Up" holiday said throwing the teen towards his mentor's door...

**(A while back)**

Rex looked at holiday who was shakily sipping coffee

"Whoa doc you don't look so good" he said, "what happened?"

"She tried to wake up six..." Bobo said and Rex laughed

"Your joking"

"White said he wanted to speak to him so she went to wake him up and let's just say the ninja isn't a morning person" Bobo stated

The giant screen in the lab suddenly went on and white was on it frowning angrily

"Where is six?" he asked coldly

"Sleeping" Rex said

"Well wake him up" white said

"NO!" holiday shouted "don't go in there" she said putting down her coffee "nobody goes in there!"

"o...kay" white said slowly "I need to brief six about-" white was cut off by the alarm, he frowned and looked at another screen he had presumably set up "never mind, get six down at the aircraft carrier there's an evo terrorising new York" and with that the screen went blank

"Nobody wakes him up" holiday said

"We'll get a grunt to do it ok?" Rex said

"No Rex! It isn't safe," she shouted but the teen was already off.

Rex was thrown back by the E.V.O and he hit a building before sinking to the floor

"Where's six?" he asked through his comm. Unit

"I don't know" holiday said "but you have to be more careful, that thing blast pure energy," she said

"I know" Rex said getting up slowly "six I could use some help" he said but there was no answer

"Rex?" Bobo said

"Bobo what are you doing with six's unit?" he asked

"Well he took it off just about a moment before he...um..."

"He what?" Rex asked, and then his eye caught something calling at an incredible speed, it kept falling and falling and falling until it landed on the large E.V.O making a cloud of dust forum on the concrete road

"Jumped out of the plane," Bobo said "without the hover board"

The dust cleared to show six standing on one of the five E.V.O's without his sunglasses and sporting a smile that made you question his sanity. The other E.V.O's roared and attacked him forgetting all about Rex...

30 seconds.

That was all it took for six to take care of those e.v.o's, and the first 20 seconds he was just toying with them

Rex stood there watching in fear as his mentor piled them up and started walking towards the landed carrier

"Rex what happened?" white knight asked

"I-I...six...he..." Rex couldn't get the words out "needs to sleep" Rex somehow managed to finish.

**(Now)**

Rex walked into his mentor's room shaking

"s-six?" he whispered

No answer

"Six?" he tried again a little louder and something moved on the bed "y-you h-have t-to" he said stuttering

_'I just wanna get out of here'_ he cried inwardly remembering that he'd never seen the grunt he'd sent to wake up six last time ever again

"che cazzo vuoi?" his mentor's cold accented voice came from under the covers

"I-I don't speak Italian" Rex squeaked

"nutile pezzo di merda...bastardo insolente" his mentor said his head peeking out from under the covers

Rex could have sworn then and there his mentor was a demon

"osate venire qui e cercare di svegliarmi?!" he shouted grabbing a knife from his bedside table and throwing it at Rex, the knife cut the teens cheek and slit a bit of his ear

"a-ah-" Rex tried to say something but ended up turning and getting the HELL out of there.

"Where is six?" white knight asked holiday who was patching up Rex who had made a lucky escape

"He's in his room sleeping" holiday said, "if you want to talk to him get a shield and someone who can speak Italian," she added

"He needs to be down here this instant!" white knight shouted but then the screen went dead and none other than six was at the power chord disassembling it; he was wearing his sunglasses and didn't have a psychopathic smile

"Finally some peace and quiet" he said dropping the chords he had pulled out and leaving the room...

**There I think that is sufficient for my fist one shot, I've always imagined six to be not the morning type and to speak either Italian or Russian because those are my two favourite languages**

**(Japanese doesn't count in my list)**

**Please review!**


End file.
